Al Fin Te Encontre
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tus pensamientos los dices en voz alta? Cuando ya no puedes callar lo que sientes y necesitas gritarlo a los cuatro vientos... Este es mi primer Songfic con el que participe en la GF2014


_**Hola chicas de Candymundo jejeje después de muchos y muchos días de desaparecer ya estoy aquí dando lata nuevamente, la verdad ya no iba a volver a escribir nada pero un día me encontraba vagando por el bosque y una amiga (MiluxD) me invito a formar parte de las Brujitas Andrew, ellas me aceptaron en su maravilloso grupo y después quise participar en la GF2014, este es el primer Songfic que escribí, escogí la canción porque me gusta mucho y va dedicado a una amiga que me pidió este songfic a Gatita Andrew.  
**_

_**Ahora formo parte de C.E. Andrew (Aquelarre) y soy Bruja de la Esperanza jejeje :) y ¿Por qué bruja de la Esperanza? porque la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere y uno siempre debe de tener fe en todo lo que uno hace y se propone...**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

_**Al fin te encontré**_

_**By. Chiquita Andrew**_

_**Bruja De La Esperanza**_

Candy se encontraba en la colina de pony, recostada en el pasto, cerró los ojos y aspiro el suave aroma de la primavera, el olor del pasto fresco, las aves cantando y el verde de los arboles la transportaba directo a un paraíso.

Suspiro recordando un poco su vida, recordó a su amado Anthony, las hermosas "Dulce Candys" estarán en flor, se imaginó corriendo con él, en el portal de las rosas, Anthony, su primer amor, el destino fue tan cruel al llevárselo tan joven, suspiro y una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

De inmediato sus pensamientos se transportaron al real colegio San Pablo, los momentos vividos con Terry, el chico rebelde, sus caminos se habían separado de la forma menos pensada, nunca pensó sufrir tanto, si Albert no hubiera estado con ella en todos esos momentos, no hubiera podido soportar ese gran dolor.

Albert, su amigo, compañero, consejero y paño de lágrimas… Su príncipe de la colina, siempre estuvo a su lado en todo momento, siempre acompañándola, reconfortándola, viviendo su dolor y que limpio sus lágrimas, siempre el, su príncipe, llegaba en los momentos más indicados, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos de cielo llenaban el vacío de su corazón.

-Candy suspiro –El amor…_**dicen que no, que en la vida no se busca el amor, dicen también que es mejor que llegue solo, cierto es, porque yo te busque antes y fracase, confundida hasta me enamore, solo me lastime, del amor desconfié y dude, hasta un juego, lo pensé.**_

Albert, mi príncipe de la colina, llegaste a mi sin que nadie lo imaginara, llegaste a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba, con tu sonrisa y bella mirada cautivaste mis sentidos, mi príncipe, por ti me aventure a una vida sin pensar que consecuencias me traería, nunca imagine pasar por tantos momentos tan amargos, pero también pase buenos momentos, conocí buenos amigos, hiciste de mi vida más llevadera. Sufrí en el amor, pensando que quizá no podría ser feliz, pensaba que mi vida estaría llena de soledad.

-_**Pero al fin te encontré o me encontraste tu o quizá fue el amor que al fin se apiado, pero al fin te encontré, de ti no dude, sé que me equivoque y fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado, porque solo a ti te he amado**_. Si Albert, solo a ti te he amado, contigo conocí el amor verdadero, te amo Albert…

La hermosa rubia no se percató, que era escuchada por Albert, se encontraba en el padre Árbol, fue a visitar a Candy, acaba de llegar de uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios, de inmediato fue al hogar de pony, quería darle una sorpresa, fue cuando decidió ir a la colina de pony y ahí esperarla, la vio llegar corriendo a su hermosa colina que amaba tanto, quería hablarle pero quiso observarla mientras se recostaba en el pasto, al verla tan hermosa como siempre sintió su corazón latir, cada día que pasaba sin verla era una eternidad.

La escucho hablar y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca, su pequeña, estaba hablando sobre el amor, su corazón se detuvo al escuchar que su pequeña lo amaba, sonrió muy feliz, también estaba enamorado de ella, su pequeña de bonita sonrisa y lindas pecas lo amaba.

El amor que sentía por ella era correspondido, un amor que le dolía al pensar que su pequeña no pudiera corresponderle, sin querer la había escuchado, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Desde ese momento no la dejaría escapar de su vida y no se volvería a alejar de ella nunca más.

-Yo también te amo, pequeña

Candy abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar la voz de su amado Albert, se levantó de inmediato, comenzó a buscarlo, miraba para todas partes pero no lo veía.

Albert se escondió en una de las grandes ramas del padre Árbol, sonreía fascinado

-Me enamore de ti Candy, ¿Cómo no amarte pequeña?, con tus hermosos ojos llenaste mi corazón de paz, llegaste a mi cuando más te necesite, cuidaste de mí, _**gracias por ser mi alegría, mi poesía, mi placer, no importa el ayer, tu presente y futuro quiero ser**_

-Candy sonrió muy feliz, no podía ver donde estaba, pero las palabras que escuchaba hacían que su corazón latiera más a prisa – Albert, mi príncipe de la colina, llenaste mi vida de alegría, mi corazón no entendía mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero al final se dio cuenta que siempre te había amado, mi príncipe, mi primer amor, mi compañero, mi confidente, y, ¿Cómo no amarte Albert?, me fue tan imposible no enamorarme de ti, tus hermosos ojos de cielo llenaban mi existencia, tu compañía me regocijaba el alma, te amo, te amo mi príncipe

-Albert seguía escondido detrás de la rama, sonreía feliz al ver como Candy trataba de encontrarlo – Mi hermosa pecosa, te amo, mi corazón grita de felicidad Candy, el saber que me correspondes me hace tan feliz

-Albert, siempre me pregunte por el verdadero amor, esa hermosa palabra, ahora sé que es tan hermoso y me llena de felicidad que sientas lo mismo por mi… Amor, _**porque yo lo busque antes y fracase, confundida, hasta me enamore, del amor desconfié y dude, hasta un juego lo pensé.**__**Pero al fin te encontré o me encontraste tú o quizá fue el amor que al final se apiado, pero al fin te encontré, de ti no dude, sé que me equivoque y fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado y es que al fin te encontré**_

-Albert bajo del padre árbol y salió ante su amada Candy, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Te amo princesa

-¡Albert! – Candy corrió a abrazarlo, perdida entre sus brazos, aspiro su aroma –te amo mi príncipe de la colina, no sabía que me estabas escuchando

-Albert la recibió en sus brazos muy feliz - No quise hacerlo pequeña, vine a visitarte, pero sabía que vendrías a la colina de pony y quise darte una sorpresa, te vi llegar y recostarte en el pasto, me mantenía observándote mi amor

-¡Oh, Albert!

-Te amo Candy, te amo tanto mi pequeña, quiero ser siempre tu amigo, tu confidente, y compañero de vida… Candy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Albert!, Si, si quiero ser tu novia, también quiero ser tu amiga, tu confidente y compañera de vida, ser tu novia, tu amor… Quiero compartir contigo mis alegrías y tristezas, te amo, te amo mi príncipe de la colina

Albert se acercó lentamente, dándole un tierno beso en los labios, un beso suave, lleno de amor, un beso tan deseado desde que vivía con ella en aquel apartamento, Candy cerró los ojos al recibir el ansiado beso de su príncipe de la colina y ahora, su novio.

Los dos subieron al padre árbol, veían el atardecer, sentados y abrazados en una de las grandes ramas del padre árbol… El padre árbol había sido testigo de cuando se conocieron, de cuánto se habían reconfortado mutuamente y ahora era testigo de su hermosa declaración de amor.

Albert vio a su pequeña a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que siempre estuvieron presentes en su vida desde que la conoció.

Candy correspondió a la mirada de su amado, esa mirada de cielo, esa mirada de paz y amor… Un amor que solo era para ella, un amor sincero… Un amor verdadero.

-Te amo Candy

-Te amo Albert

_**Pero al fin te encontré**__**  
**__**o me encontraste tú**__**  
**__**o quizá fue el amor que al final se apiado**_

_**Pero al fin te encontré**__**  
**__**que de ti no dude**__**  
**__**sé que me he equivocado**__**  
**__**y fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado**__**  
**__**porque solo a ti**__**  
**__**te he amado.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Canción: Al fin te encontré

Cantante: Rio Roma

Álbum: Al fin te encontré 2011


End file.
